In order to improve performance of devices, such as field effect transistors (FETs), specifically PFETs (FETs with p-doped channels) and NFETs (FETs with n-doped channels), in integrated circuit (IC) chips, it is desirable to impart a stress on the FETs. Generally, PFETs improve with compressive stress in the channel and NFETs improve with tensile stress. These differential stresses are created by a variety of means, such as growth of SiGe on PFET diffusions, and use of tensile and compressive nitrides on the FETs to tune the stress. This second technique has a shortcoming in that the contacts etched to the FET diffusions reduce this stress, which in turn reduces the carrier mobility and device performance. Solutions to this problem or other ways to impart stress a differential stress on NFETs versus PFETs are desirable.